The present invention relates to a small piece of electronic equipment having an initializing function to be driven by a battery which can adjust to any malfunction even in the case where the voltage from the battery varies.
Conventionally, for example, there is a small electronic calculator which is driven by a battery such as a solar battery or the like. However, voltage variation often occurs when the battery is being used causing a malfunction such as, for example, a flow runaway and memory data destruction or the like to occur. To adjust to such a malfunction, the following methods have been conventionally used.
(1) When the checked data which is preliminarily stored in a memory changes, initialization is automatically performed.
(2) As the C key (clear key) can always be input, when a flow runaway or the like occurs, initialization can be performed by the C key.
In the method of (1), software processing becomes more complicated since the check steps have to be interposed upon many portions of the flow and since the processing has to be returned to the check step each time processing is executed.
In addition, in the method of (2), the contents of the independent memory will also be cleared by the C key since the power-on clear processing is carried out by the C key. Therefore, the method of (2) has the inconveniece that it cannot be used in the small electronic calculator with an independent memory.